Birthday Kisses
by Itachiluver123
Summary: Its my Oc's birthday....What will happen? KaoruxOc


**I dont own the Ouran Host club. Just my Oc and the plot.**

Kaoru sat at the edge of the koi pond, eating his piece of cake. As he watched the fish, he heard someone sit beside him. When he looked up, he saw Samantha Conner. Kaoru laughed as he planted white frosting on Sam's face. It was her birthday after all. He watched as her blue eyes shined and she wiped it off. She started to laugh, oh how he loved her laugh. They had been friends since the club met Haruhi. Sam is Haruhi's twin sister. But, unlike Haruhi, she loves the brotherly love act, the twins pranks, she could have fun, and she loves to show the club commoner things. "So, hows it feel to be another year closer to death?" He asked, smirking. "Your the only one who would use that joke on my birthday, Kaoru Hitachiin. Plus you didn't get me anything." She said, pouting. He laughed and smiled. "One, that's a bit selfish don't ya think? And two, who said I didn't get you anything? It just wasn't in with the clubs presents." She had a look of guilt on her face but, realizing that it showed, hid it well. "Then where is it?" She said, her eye's shining again. "Close your eyes." She did as was told and smiled sweetly. He took out a small lavender box which had a black ribbon tied around it. He put it in her hand and she opened her eyes. She slowly opened it, not wanting to ruin the paper. Inside was a choker. It was a sapphire with a black chain. She looked at him, shocked he would get her something so............ perfect. "Kaoru, its beautiful. Thank you!" She said, hugging him. He had a slight blush on his cheeks but got rid of it when she looked at him again. "It was nothing." "Can you help me put it on?" "Sure." He said, taking it from her. She turned around, smiling. He blushed again as he moved her hair of her shoulders so his fingertips touched her neck, sending a chill up his spine. He hitched the clasp and placed her hair back behind her shoulders. His hand lingering on her back for a second. She turned around and smiled a shy smile. A piece of her hair hung down her face and Kaoru placed it behind her ear, causing her to blush. Kaoru leaned closer. Sam, blushing a deep red, as he inched closer to her, he closed his eyes. Sam immedietly went into panic mode, but closed her eyes and slowly moved closer to Kaoru. Kaoru placed his firey lip to Sam's soft pink ones, the kiss lasted for at least two minutes. Kaoru ran his fingers through Sam's hair and Sam wrapping her arms around his neck deepinging the kiss. When the kiss ended Sam and Kaoru were both blushing deep red, Kaoru put his arm around Sam's shoulder and whispeared in her ear "I really really like you...would you go out with me?" Sam stared at Kaoru wide eyed. "K-Kaoru, I really like you to. But are you sure you would date a commoner?" Kaoru smiled lovingly and replied "Of course if it was you." Kaoru leaned down and kissed Sam again. Sam smiled into the kiss and broke it off, leaning her forehead on his. "Looks like we have spies." Kaoru smiled and said "well they had to find out one way or another." Kaoru kissed Sam on the cheek and stood up walking over to the bushes. "Hello milord." Tamaki popped out of the bushes amd said "Ohhhhh Kaoru you were over here i thought you were on the other side of school hehehe." Sam glared at Tamaki for ruining the special moment with Kaoru, she walked over and looked at Tamaki saying "Why were you spying on us milord?" Sam eyes welled up and she began to cry, fakely of course. Tamaki was now in dramatic mode "IM SO SORRY MY PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIKARU MADE ME DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" TT^TT" Tamaki ran away crying to his mommy(Kyouya) "MY PRINCESS IS MAD AT ME!!! WHAT DO I DOOOO!!!!!!!!?" Kyouya looked at Tamaki and replied "Leave them be. Go back to work, I mean all of you...except Kaoru and Sam." Kyouya smiled and lead everyone back inside. Kaoru and Sam stood next to each other and looked up, kissing each other sweetly. The end.....For now anyway.= ^_^=


End file.
